How I Value
by QueerasHpWolf
Summary: Ron. That Is The Person's Name Who Will Always Be There For Harry. No Matter What. DH SPOILERS. NOT SLAHS, JUST A FRIENDSHIP THINGY. PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DON'T READ. Let me know if it stupid or not.


My exams are over and I'm happy, so I thought I would just post something

**IF YOU ARE GOING TO READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE REVIEW, PLEASE EXIT THE STORY! **

**My exams are over and I'm happy, so I thought I would just post something. I am thinking on something so I decided to write this.**

**This is Harry's POV**

**How I Value**

The first time I realised I valued my friendship with Ron, was when we did how first hug. Ok. Now it is not like that, so get your minds out of the gutters before I do.

After the war, after I had killed Voldemort, after all the shock, after all the people were found dead. I was staring down at Remus's body feeling numb. Remus, the last father figure that I had known and person who had just came a father himself was dead protecting and fighting for what was right. How could Remus had died? He couldn't die now, he had a kid, and he had a life. Just like everyone else that had died.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around to see Ron, standing behind me, with a sad face, I couldn't blame him though. Fred…yes, that's right, Fred had just died.

"…I'm sorry…" I started really meaning it, I was sorry Fred didn't deserve it, he was so happy, so carefree, he just started a joke shop with his brother, he was going to big. "…I saw…"

"Mum-" Ron's voice was broke and I knew that he had been crying. "…Dad is trying-" he couldn't finish saying the sentence and I don't blame him. It was first death in his family.

I turned to him and I did the only thing, I thought I could do to comfort him and I hugged him. It was best mate hug. It was a brotherly hug. It was a hug to say that in the end, there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel. Ron placed his head on my shoulder and placed his hand my shoulders and for the first time in my life. I saw and heard him crying.

"He- can't- die…." Sobbed Ron

I patted him on the back. "It's going to be okay, it always does." I said, trying even smooth my tears down. After minutes or maybe hours, he broke the embrace and took one full step back and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Er…thanks, I – really…"

"…needed that," I said nodding "I know."

Ron looked down, looking down at his fingers that clenched together "…What…When…die - "

I turned back and looked at Remus and said, "I don't know when Remus died, but hopefully, he's with Padfoot and Prongs again."

"He was a good person…even though…I didn't get to know….him…" said Ron

I nodded and bent down, gently touching Remus's eyelids and closing them, leaving my fingers on his lids longer than expected before bending back up.

I look over my shoulder and see Molly and Arthur and the rest gathering around "-You should…be there." I said

Ron followed my gaze before nodding and placing another hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay…?"

I looked him in the face before nodding "Sooner or later." I took one last look at the others before saying "Go." Ron nodded before slowly walking over to his parents, once he reached there, his mother hugged him tightly.

As I watched Ron being hugged by his mother and father bending next to George who was huddled next to Fred crying, which was an understatement, trying to pry him off his twin. I understand that I would never come the person I am today, without the people I know. Everyone I know or knew have been a part of my life and will also hold a special place in my heart. However, even though that they have been there for me, there will always been a person who will always be there for. Ron.

From the time, we fought a first mountain troll and to the time, we died. Ron will always be there for me and I will always be there for him. No matter what, the situation is.

_Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts the most._

**Please review. You have taken the time to read.**


End file.
